The New Maximum Ride
by flockgrl18
Summary: Max gets new powers, ones only she can use to destroy what's after them now: demons. Demons hungry for her power, AND her life. She and the flock are still running for their lives, only this time? Fang's back and with them. FAX! NEW CHAPTER UP!


_**Chapter 1—Surprise, surprise!**_

**Hey guys! Please review! I tend to ramble a bit on details, so excuse those parts this chapter. It IS the first chappie, so im gonna have to do that once. and there WILL be FAX later on! Oh, this is AFTER _FANG._ Lets just say Dylan died when he tried to suicide in _FANG._**

**_Here's a DISclaimer for the entire story cuz i KNOW i'll forget: DIS~I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. _**

**:D ENJOY, FOLKS! :)**

* * *

"What. Are. You doing here?" I said, voice cold as steel.

"Max, please. Just let me ex—"

I cut him off with a wave. "No Fang, you don't _GET_ to explain yourself. Okay? Just go. You wanted out, you left, so_ stay. gone._ I don't know _how_ you found me, but I do know you need to leave. Very, _very_ soon."

Here I was, standing in the alley behind the mall, waiting for the rest of the flock. It's been five years after Fang had left; I and Ig were 20, Nudge 17, Gazzy 14 and Angel 12.

And here is the _other_ 20 year old, getting on my ass. I've been dealing with sexist pigs all day and I didnt have the patience to deal with another dumbass. The men were mostly glancing at me in my outfit, which I dressed myself in; my classic black gear: tight black leather pants, black boots, a high pontytail for my long hair and a black spaghetti strap top that showed an inch of my belly. It had threads that go down from the middle of my sides in "X's". Nudge said I looked sexy, frankly i didn't care. I gave up on men long ago. The more attention I attracted from mortals, the less chance of being attacked by a demon. And besides, it was easy to fight or move in. Demon-proof, I guess I could say.

**(Now back to the moment...)**

Fang grabbed my arm as I turned away. "Please, just hear me out."

"Max!" I pulled my arm back from Fang and stepped away as the rest of my flock came out into the alley. They stopped a couple feet back.

"Fang?" Gazzy asked, incredulously.

"What are you doing here?" Nudge asked coldly. _Good girl._

I glanced back at him angrily. "He won't have a _chance_ to explain himself, 'cause _WE _are _GONE_."

Iggy stepped up. "Wait. We sensed something dark in the mall and came out to find you. Something's up, and—"

The bracelet around my wrist (gold and wound around like a snake) vibrated once. I looked down and noticed the clear crystal jewel was swirling with a black mist inside, as opposed to the usual blue, meaning demons were near.

I looked up and opened my mouth to speak, but Nudge interrupted me by calling out "Duck!" Fang and I ducked as a big black orb flew overhead. My bracelet vibrated more and I flicked my wrist, unwinding it into a gold whip. Looking up I saw a big demon, about 7 feet tall and extremely buff, at the end of the alley.

"Fang, go back to the flock." As expected, he protested. "_Fang,_ god _dammit_!" I took hold of his arm and used my orbing powers( power to transport or transport objects) to orb back to the flock. We reappeared in a blue shimmer and Ig took hold of him. I orbed up front again. Behind me I heard Iggy and Fang arguing.

"She could killed by that monster!" Fang was saying.

"Yea," Ig snarled. "like _you_ care!" I heard a scuffle but paid no attention.

I faced the monster once more. "You fellas aren't going to get anything out of me, when will you learn that?" I tsked, whipping out at it a few times.

He roared and continued to attack.

Fang had stepped up beside me, already in a combat position. "Max, are you nuts?"

I looked at him briefly. "And are you _suicidal? Get back!_" with that I shoved him back hard. I retracted my whip and created a orb, an energy ball, it's blue energy crackling in my hand as I held it. I threw it, aiming as precisely as I could. To my relief, I aimed well, slamming my target directly in his chest. He roared an ear deafening roar before bursting into flames. Black flames. Seconds later, he literally *poofed* into thin air; nothingness.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I turned to the rest of the flock and nodded. They took off except for Iggy.

Ignoring him, I turned to Fang. "No, Fang. I am NOT nuts. In fact, your presence here today not only _distracted_ me from my _job_ but it almost got myself killed trying to get you and your stupid ass out of the way."

"I couldn't have said it any better." Ig clenched his jaw angrily.

Fang and I ignored him. Fang looked irritated, something that I, surprisingly, didn't care for. _Shocker_, right? "I distracted you, huh?"

"Oh don't think so _cocky_! I was busting my ass trying to get rid of that thing before he killed you!"

"I don't need protecting, and I know _you_ of all people should know that!"

"You are _an innocent! _And it is _MY_ job to make sure these demons don't _kill _any innocents. Or it is on _MY_ _record!_ As for 'knowing you'? I don't know you anymore, Fang. And you definitely do _not_ know me. Is this all clear to you?" I was talking very loudly by the end of my sentence.

I took a deep breath and double-tapped the gem on my bracelet, thinking about my new attire; in a blink of an eye a black skin tight leather jacket had appeared over my top.

I threw my wings open; Iggy, taking that as the cue, threw his open as well. I gave a final long glance at Fang, lips pursed. "Your sticking around is your choice. All I can say is let us know if you're around, keep up, and on my missions or battles with these demons I **do** **not** need you helping. Frankly, I want you out of the way."

Without another word I shot up in the sky to the waiting others. "To the house, guys."

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I unlocked the door and let everyone in, me backing up the last person...Fang. I walked in after him and he stood there, in our two story manor in the middle of San Francisco. He shifted from room to room; first straight ahead of us was just... Kind of... A room. Not a real room, but a space. A space with a hard wood table, a small one, and a couple chairs. Kind of a table where you would just put things, not eat on. For example, a lamp, like we did. To the left of the 'space' was the living room, to the right was the dining room, left from the dining room was the kitchen, in through the kitchen the laundry room.

Now back to the space, which I am now going to call the hallway...as technically, it is part of the hallway. So directly at the end is a staircase. Three steps into it it turned left and kept going up. That's where the bathrooms (2) and the bedrooms (7) were. Then at the end was a room for the attic.

I pushed on past Fang and said, "Guest bedrooms upstairs end of the hall. Second before last on the left." I undid my hair from my ponytail and let my hair fall past my shoulders. It was pretty: dirty blonde, straight and layered so I was okay with it.

A crash made me stop. I ran into the kitchen where Gazzy had broken a vial of a vanquishing potion on the floor. He bit his lip and looked up at me. I shook my head and smiled at him. "It's okay, Gaz. At least it wasnt something else. I'll clean it up, you go. And be careful, next time!" I called as he left.

I heard him call back, "There won't _be_ a next time, Max, I promise!" ah, good answer. The right one I was looking for.

I cleaned up and soon Iggy was already in here preparing for dinner. I noticed he rinsed his hands with cold water first, before washing. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hurt your hand or something? Can't you heal it?"

He smirked. "You really _do_ know us all." He shook his head. "I want this to stick. Even though I do have the power to heal it."

"What happened?" he didn't respond to me, but went about preparing the dinner.

I left the room without another word and found the bathroom locked so I went to my bedroom. I concentrated on my bracet as I twisted the gem yet again, changing my attire into a more comfortable, casual outfit: a blue tank and Jean shorts, repulling my hair into a ponytail and slipping on flip-flops.

I left the room and headed to the attic, where I found the Book of Shadows awaiting me. In it I recorded my most recent meeting with a demon, another Harkahvah. They are supposed to be one of the most dangerous demons, as they cannot be vanquished by potions in vials; they must be vanquished by powers, and only specific ones, like mine, can do that.

Huh. Lucky Me.

"Max?" Nudge peered into the attic and gave me a smile. "Dinner's ready."

I shut the book, placing it back on its appropriate stand in the center of the room with a heavy sigh, and followed her out the door. I smelt it immediately. "Spaghetti?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. No, she didn't start rambling. Yes, she still does that, but she began controlling herself at around age 14 or 15 or so. So, we live a relatively peaceful life around the house.

I sat down and saw Fang was sitting there, not knowing what to do. Or say, for that matter, but he was never a talker. Well, he was...with me. May I stress the key word _was._ But that all ended, the him-me thing, when he walked out that door.

I started getting a headache and thought, well, it's probably all his fault anyway. He's making me think too hard! But, then again, it never stopped. Gradually it increased and I had to leave the table.

I dropped my fork on the plate and stood up abruptly. Muttering a soft, "Excuse me," and explaining to Angel in my head, I left the room, ran up the stairs, locked my bedroom door behind me and flopped on my bed. Whenever I get headaches like these it means somethings up and I need to crash...pronto, before I pass out. That happened quite a few times before, not like a brain attack either. It's when I woke up from _passing out_ when it began to hurt like a brain attack. However, sleeping's different. It's actually civilized!

**

* * *

Ok hey Please Review and tell me if I should continue, if this is any good or bad/cheesy. THANKS! if I am gonna continue I need at least 5 REVIEWS!**

**—Peace!***

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
